Anna's First Year
by Rainydays147
Summary: (This is going to have Merida in it too yay) Anna is starting her Freshman year of high school, and Elsa is starting her Junior year. Anna makes friends with Hans and Kristoff, while Elsa is more interested in her relationship with Merida. High school AU. (This is probably going to have Elsida in it so yeah)
1. Chapter 1

Anna and Elsa arrived at school exactly 20 minutes before class started. As soon as Elsa's car stopped, Anna jumped out. Most of the kids in Anna's grade were nervous for their first day of highschool, but Anna wasn't. Anna had her sister, Elsa, and her friend, Merida, to help her if needed.

After Anna located all of her classes, the bell rang. "I'll see you at lunch, Elsa!" Anna shouted as she skipped to her first class. By the time Anna got to her art class, there was only one seat left. She sat down to a tall red-haired boy. "Hi," She said quietly, "I'm Anna"

"I'm Hans." Just then, the bell rang. Like most first days, the teachers did nothing but explain the course.

By lunchtime, Anna was starving. She rushed to find Elsa and Merida, and the three of them got in to the line together. They quickly found an empty table and sat down. It took Anna less than five minutes to finish her meal, and just as she was about to throw away her trash, Hans came to the table.

"Is this seat taken?" Hans asked pointing at an empty chair next to Anna.

"Uh.. no, not at all. Um.. you can sit there if you want" Anna said quickly. "I'm just going to go throw away my trash now ha I'll be back"

As soon as Anna got up, Elsa followed her.

" Anna, you need to be careful around that boy. I don't trust him. And he's far too old for you." Elsa whispered.

"Elsa, I'm 14 years old, I know how to take care of my self. And he's cute and nice and perfect. Besides, he's only 3 years older than me."

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Elsa said to herself as they sat back down. When they got there, Merida was gone.

"Where did Merida go?" Anna and Elsa asked at the same time.

"Oh the sophomore girl with the hair? She went to the office. She said she wasn't feeling well." Hans said. Anna and Hans talked for the next twenty minutes, while Elsa sat quietly. FIve minutes before the bell rang, Elsa tried to call Merida, but she didn't pick up. Suddenly, it was time for class.

The other 2 classes were as boring as the first 4, but Anna didn't care. She made a beeline for Elsa's car as soon as the last bell rang.

"Elsa guess what! I have a date on friday! With Hans!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday ,Wednesday and Thursday were almost as boring as Monday. Merida was still absent, and classes hadn't taught much of anything yet. Friday, however was a little bit more interesting.

Anna and Elsa got to school at 7:30, half an hour before first period. When they got there, they saw Merida getting out of her mom's car.

"Merida!" Anna shouted " I'm so glad you're here! Why were gone for so long anyway?"

"Oh I was um, sick" Merida said quietly

"I'm glad you're feeling better" Elsa said

The three sat down and talked until the bell rang, and everyone went to class. The day was uneventful until Anna's sixth period science class.

" Hello class, this is Kristoff. He's our new TA." Anna's teacher announced. After that, her teacher started to review last year's material. _That Kristoff boy is kinda cute. _ Anna thought.

* * *

Later that day, Elsa helped Anna get ready for her date. Anna chose to wear a green summer dress with black flats, and Elsa did her hair.

"So what time is Hans picking you up?" Elsa asked.

"He said he'd pick me up at 6:00! I'm so excited Elsa!"

"Just be careful, okay? I still don't trust him..."

Just then, Elsa finished Anna's hair. Anna looked in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." Elsa said honestly.

Anna smiled. "Thank you. Anna looked at the clock. "It's 5:48, we got done just in time." Anna sat down and waited. She waited until 7:00 before realizing Hans wasn't going to come.

When she saw how hurt Anna was, Elsa called Hans. "How could you!" Elsa shouted

"I knew it would bother you" Hans said with a laugh. Suddenly, a thin layer of frost appeared on Elsa's phone, and she put it down.

"I'm so sorry, Anna." Elsa said "Why don't we invite Merida over and we can all hang out together?"

Anna nodded "That sounds fun"

"Okay can I use your phone? Mine got a little frosted." Elsa said. Anna handed her phone to Elsa, and Elsa started texting Merida.

_Hey, It's Elsa, can you come over? Also, bring your bow and arrows. I have an idea._

* * *

Merida came over half an hour later. When she arrived, Elsa lead Anna and Merida to the back yard. Elsa used her magic to put an few inches of snow on the ground, and made a Hans replica out of snow and ice.

"Shoot it" Elsa said to her sister.

"Wait, what? With what?" Anna asked. Merida finally understood why she had to bring her bow, and handed it to Anna. Anna pointed the bow at the statue and shot it a few times. The arrows all landed around the statue, so Anna shot one more. This time, it went straight through the statue's stomach.

"Yay!" Anna said. "Your turn, Elsa!"

"Me? But why?"

"You hate him as well, I know you do" Anna said while picking up the arrows.

"I don't even know how to do this. Merida, will you help me?" Merida quickly moved to show Elsa how to shoot. Elsa shot the statue through the heart on the first try.

"That was good!" Anna said. "But we should go inside, it's really cold and _some _of us don't have magic ice powers." The three of them headed inside.

"Oh!" Elsa said. She quickly built a snowman with her powers. Anna, Merida, and Elsa looked at the snowman in disbelief. It was alive!


End file.
